prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A is for Answers
A is for Answers is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis TBA Notes * Majority of this episode will be told from Alison's point of view due to the reason that she recounts numerous flashbacks leading up to her dissapearance. * Someone will die in this episode. * The world's best sister is back. * There is an "epic scene" for the season of Answers between Mona and Ali and it may be in the Lost Woods Resort. * Nerdy Mona is back. *There is a déjà vu scene, that involves the night Ali dissapeared (Note, the link is a video not a picture) *Ian may re-appear in Rosewood, as Ryan and Andrea took a picture together. Source *Spencer and Alison have scenes together. *Ezra, Alison, and CeCe possibly have scenes together, as Vanessa, Ian, and Sasha were still on set. *Alison and Jessica have scenes together (see picture below). *We will find out what happened to Ian in this episode. *The Lost Woods Resort will make an appearance. *There will be an "intense" scene in this episode. *There will be many flashbacks in this episode. *We will find out the truth about Ezra. *Alison will confess what happened the night she disappeared. *Marlene tweeted that the finale "will change everything." Title and Background *Since Season 4 was dubbed as "the Season of Answers" this title definitely fits, since in finale's we get alot of answers and the title itself has "Answers" in it we will expect A LOT of answers this finale that will probably lead in the mystery for Season 5. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Jim Titus as Barry Maple *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Trivia * The table-read was on October 21, 2013. * Filming began on October 22, 2013. * The cast pulled two all nighters (October 23/24 and 25) in a row on the backlot. *The PLLs wrapped on November 1, 2013, but there are still some juicy scenes to be shot. *Sasha and Andrea's last day on set was on November 2, 2013. *On January 26, 2013, the script was leaked but taken down by Warner Bros. Gallery 4x24 script.jpg A_is_for_Answers_-_Leaked_script.png|Unknown if Real or Fake Nerdy Mona (2).jpg Nerdy Mona (1).jpg|Nerdy Mona's Back Almost_done_with_season_4.jpg Worlds_better_sister_back.jpg Pretty AifA.jpg AifA (1).jpg Andrea and Laura.jpg Ian's back!!.jpg Finale flashback.png|Spencer, Aria, Aria's Shoe, Ali's LEFT Hand with the bracelet, Pigtunia and Candles Andrea, Ashley, and Lesley.jpg Always Beautiful Sasha .jpg This Fool :).jpg Lovely Ladies.jpg Dancing in Rosewood.jpg Hmmm PLL S5 finale.jpg Say hello to the village people .jpg Andrea and Sasha last day on set.jpg Holbrook is back.jpg Finale 28.jpg Finale 27.jpg Finale 26.jpg Finale 25.jpg Finale 24.jpg Finale 22.jpg Finale 21.jpg Finale 20.jpg Finale 19.jpg Finale 18.jpg Finale 17.jpg Finale 16.jpg Finale 15.jpg Finale 14.jpg Finale 13.jpg Finale 12.jpg Finale 11.jpg Finale 10.jpg Finale 9.jpg Finale 8.jpg Finale 7.jpg Finale 6.jpg Finale 5.jpg Finale 4.jpg Finale 3.jpg Finale 2.jpg Finale 1.jpg Promo & Sneak Peaks Leaked Quotes Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B Category:Season Finale